Standing in the Shadows
by TieFighterPlt181st
Summary: LZ oneshot! Several years have past since the defeat of Ganondorf. Since then Link has become Zelda's bodyguard, but what happens when he comes to the realization that she might not need him anymore?


_**Standing in the Shadows**_

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, its storylines, characters, etc. do not belong to me as much as I wish they did.

Setting: Oneshot, after OoT, however in this story, Zelda did not send Link back in time.

It was a cold wintry night and light powdery snow floated gently from the skies above. However, in the distance one could see a castle whose halls were brightly light and if one listened carefully strains of music could be heard coming from the castle. Inside the castle, a great ball was taking place. It was a very festive occasion, laughter was heard over the clinking of silverware, the music drifted out from one of the corners from where a small orchestra was playing, and several couples were dancing. Standing alongside one wall was a tall figure, hooded and cloaked in a dark blue cloak.

_First Person POV_

Who is that cloaked figured you might ask? Well, I will tell you who it is. It is I, Link, Hero of Time, and official bodyguard of the Crown Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. So then, why am I here instead of my forest home? Now that is a story that begins four years ago.

I had just defeated Ganondorf and Zelda and I were standing opposite each other. She had said that it was her destiny to rebuild Hyrule and restore it to peace but that I must return to my own time. However, I argued that I wanted to stay and help rebuild. Many would speculate on the reason of why I remained, but the real reason why I desired to stay was because I loved the Princess. Of course, I could never tell anyone, much less her that. The thought of such a beautiful woman such as herself choosing a commoner like me when she could have the pick of any man she wanted was ludicrous. Instead, I chose to stay consoling myself with the thought that I might at least be somewhat close to her and maybe she could grow to love me and at worst, we could be friends if not anything else. And so it was, several weeks later after pulling together an interim governing council I was declared a knight of Hyrule and was assigned as the Princess's official bodyguard. During these days I rarely left Zelda's side as my duties took me with her from helping to rebuild the Castle Town, or meeting nobles and politicians from far off lands. Some of the moments I treasured the most were when we would sit in the castle garden talking as if we were just two normal people who had just met in the course of normal lives instead of an orphan hero and a princess. In fact, for a while, we were close friends and the Princess confided in me many a thing. However as the years passed things changed. Zelda was increasingly pressed to marry, so that she could officially become the Queen and ruler of the land. As increasing amounts of suitors came to vie for the hand of the princess I was cast farther and farther aside. We rarely talked as we once did and instead I became almost a piece of furniture in her eyes, just someone standing in the shadows to serve and protect her. At that point, I had lost hope that the Princess could ever love me and was saddened even further that we were no longer even friends. Four years after the defeat of Ganondorf, it was announced throughout the kingdom and several neighboring countries that the Princess Zelda was holding a Grand Ball in which an acceptable suitor could hopefully be found. For days before the ball, carriages and such from all across the land of Hyrule and other more distant lands arrived at the castle carrying dukes, princes, and all other manners of nobles arrived both to enjoy the festivities and to seek the Princess's hand in marriage. Winter arrived and the snow fell making the castle seem as if it were directly from some little child's fairytale. And so the day of the ball came, and everyone gathered in the ballroom including myself. I stood against a wall so that I could survey the entire room to ensure that there were no threats to the Princess. There were many people at the gala. Tables with food and drink were everywhere and knots of important people stood about swapping stories while the orchestra in the corner played softly. Some of the nobles' wives were quite pretty however, Zelda was the most stunning of all. When she strode into the room in a sky blue gown, the whole room was taken by a stunned silence. Her hair was swept back into an elegant bun with a few tendrils falling out and framing her delicate face. In her gracefully pointed and upswept ears, she wore her golden Triforce earrings. The long white gloves she wore gave her a sense of elegance and sophistication. While she has always been beautiful, tonight she is absolutely breath taking. Immediately she was set upon by dozens of young and disgustingly handsome nobles. She seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, laughing often at something that one of them had said. When she sat down to eat the suitors pushed and shoved in order to be the ones who sat next to her, while she just looked on with a slight smile gracing her lips. Soon, she will no longer have any need for me and it will be time for me to move on. Dinner is finished and now the dancing is starting. The princes and nobles are again climbing all over each other for the opportunity to dance with the princess. Pangs of jealousy wrench at my stomach as I long to be one of those men who are vying for the chance to have Zelda as their bride.

_Zelda's POV_

I do hate doing this, but it is for the good of my country. Faking the smiles, pretending that I am interested in all their babble, it is all a part of being a princess. I do not love any of these men but this is what needs to happen of Hyrule is to truly recover. Given the choice I would never have willingly spent time with them, but I do this because this is what my father would have wanted which is best for the country. I remember when I was a little girl and I used to dream of falling in love. Now, by the night's end I must chose a suitor whom I must marry and forsake my dreams of love forever.

_Normal POV_

As dinner concluded, the orchestra struck up several dance tunes and couples gradually headed out for the dance floor. Immediately the prospective suitors were clamoring to have a dance with Zelda and with a resigned smile, she relented allowing one of them to lead her out to the dance floor. Several songs later, Zelda was dancing with a particularly handsome young duke of some country or other. During this dance, Zelda was not really paying attention and as a result drifted off into a dreamlike state.

_Zelda's Vision/Dream_

Zelda suddenly found herself sitting in the castle garden on a sunny day alongside her father.

"Father, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Hello daughter. You have grown up quite a bit since I have seen you last. I have been watching you from the heavens and you have the makings of a great ruler."

"Thank you father."

"However, I sense that you are troubled by something, please tell me what it is."

"It's about my marriage father. Ever since the Evil King has been defeated, suitors by the dozens have been arriving at the castle doorstep. I know you want me to get married as soon as I can to someone of high position so that I can gain legitimacy as our country's leader, but it just doesn't seem right, and I am finding it hard to bring myself to do so."

"So that's what has been troubling you. For that, I blame myself for I have failed as a father. I know that when I was still alive and with you, I pushed you to find a suitor regardless of whether you wanted to or not. That was not right thing for me to do. I have come to realize that you must make this choice for yourself and that you should marry someone because you love them and not just for political gain or money."

At this moment, Zelda felt more love for her father than she ever had before. She pulled him close into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry for being such a stubborn daughter."

The old king merely laughed and replied, "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way Zelda. Your mother was the same way and I loved her very much for it also. May the Goddesses bless you my daughter. I shall always be watching over you."

_Normal POV_

Zelda was brought out of her dreamlike state to find that the song was nearly ending. However, instead of letting go of her, the duke who she had been dancing with her, gripped her tight and pulled her close to him and planted his lips upon hers for a kiss. He kissed her passionately and Zelda instinctively replied in kind but something inside of her head kept nagging at her and telling her that what she was doing was not right. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something along the shadows of the far wall move and when she looked harder, she could see a tall hooded figure beginning to leave the room.

_Link's POV_

The dancing is proceeding, as I would have expected with Zelda dancing with one noble after another with the rest crowding around waiting eagerly for their turn. One part of my mind wishes repeatedly for just one moment to be one of those fellows, but another part brings me back to reality with a mental scolding about our difference in social class. She probably does not even know who I am right now anyways. Yes, this song is almost ending and I can see the others already moving in to try to take the next dance. Suddenly I see the young duke with whom Zelda is currently dancing with, lower his lips to hers for what seems like a deep kiss, which Zelda is returning with apparent gusto. As I saw the event taking place before my eyes, I suddenly felt that I needed to leave in order to get some fresh air and to clear my thoughts. One of the balconies seems like a good place, besides I do not think anyone will notice me gone. The air out here is quite refreshing, the falling snow makes me remember when I was but a little boy, and there were no worries at all in the world. However, my mind drifts back to more serious thoughts. I have realized that I am no longer truly needed and that I don't belong here. There are no more threats to this land, we have seen to that four years ago so my function as a bodyguard is purely ceremonial. I still love her however the thing I want most for her is to be happy, and I realize that my continued being here would only distract her. I must go to lands far away as I do not even truly belong to the forest anymore. Now is the time to leave when everyone is distracted. I cannot leave via the main gate as the guards would surely announce my departure, and looking over the edge of the balcony I can see that the ground is not too far and there are several hand and footholds I can use to climb down. I begin my descent when something tells me to look at the doorway leading to the balcony.

_Zelda's POV_

Why is Link leaving the ball? Is there something troubling him? I think though that I know what ails him. Lately I have been talking to him less and less and the blame lies within me. The reason for that is because I am afraid. Now you might ask what could possibly scare me, the princess who has fought Ganondorf and lived to tell about it. The truth though is that I am afraid, afraid to tell someone about my true feelings all because I fear what others will say. Link loves me and I've known that ever since we met again during the fight to destroy Ganondorf. However, I've never told him how I felt because I was afraid that the nobles and people from my country and others would ridicule me, the princess who fell in love with the orphaned forest boy. Instead I tried to pretend that I didn't love him by searching for someone else to marry. It is time that we talk before it is too late and we regret never having done so. I do not know where he has gone, but I have a guess. Link has always loved standing on the castle balcony at night to enjoy the air and peace as he calls it. Sure enough I find him there, preparing to climb over the rail. I raise my voice to call out. "Link, wait!"

_Normal POV_

Link was surprised to find the princess of all people standing in the doorway watching him.

"Yes, your highness." He replied softly.

"Where are you going?" she inquired in a concerned tone. As she said this she stepped outside into the lightly falling snow.

"I am leaving Zelda. The events of tonight have clearly shown me that I do not belong here anymore."

"How could you say that, you know that you're always welcome here." Zelda replied taking another step forward.

"It is more than that Zelda. Please just go back to the ball and let me leave."

"No, not until you tell me why."

"Don't be stubborn Zelda, it is for the best of everyone if I leave."

"Why would you have thoughts such as that. You are Hyrule's Hero, you belong here."

"That's it though, Hyrule doesn't need a Hero any longer to protect them, and you don't need me any longer to protect you. There are no more threats. All I am is someone who is clinging on to glory that has passed instead of living in the real world. Its best for Hyrule and most of all its best for you that I leave."

"How is it best for me if you leave?" she said in a soft whisper.

"The reason in that lies in a story that begins years ago. When I first met you Zelda, it was an amazing experience. You were more beautiful than I had heard, you were caring, and wise. As seven years passed and I was awakened to fight Ganondorf I realized that one of the main reasons I was going to do so was because of you. I had fallen in love with you Zelda, and meeting you again only reinforced that feeling. For a short time, it seemed as if my love could work as we were forced to cooperate by the common enemy who was Ganondorf. However, once he died, what held us together was gone. I realized then that you would never love my back but I hoped that we could remain friends. That illusion too came to and end when you began actively searching for an adequate suitor. All during those years, my love for you remained, but I hid it within the depths of my heart. As I saw you tonight, it has become evident that you have now found the one you have been seeking. At the same time I realized that although I loved you the thing I wanted the most for you was to be happy and that if you were happy with what was going to happen, then I would leave and get out of your way to never return. So now you know why I am leaving."

"Oh no, is that you were thinking? I do not love those men. I merely do it because I thought it was right for the country."

"Do not make this any harder for me Zelda. I can accept the fact that you shall never love me, but please do not play with me like that. I saw you kiss that duke and do not dare to deny that you did. Just let me leave in peace and I shall never come back again." Link snapped back.

Link put one leg over the rail and was about to put his second over, when he felt Zelda's hand grip his shoulder firmly.

"Please, listen to what I have to say."

"Fine."

"I will not deny that I kissed that man. However I did not enjoy it, it was merely a reflex. I blame myself for this happening because of my own cowardice. The truth is that I fell for you too those many years ago, but I was afraid of what others might say of a princess and a commoner were in love. Instead I tried to hide my fear by looking at the suitors."

"So that's it then. I'm below you and you don't want to dirty yourself by being associated with me. I've had enough of this." Link exclaimed bitterly.

"No, please hear me out. My father appeared to me earlier tonight and told me that me that I should follow my heart and marry who I love, not just a noble with titles and money."

"What does your heart tell you then Zelda?" Link said softly.

"That I love you more than anyone else." And before anything else could be said she ran up to her hero and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Around them, the snow continued to fall gently, creating a picture of what true love really was.

Authors Notes: This was my first one-shot so please, please review. I don't care if you hated it, loved it, or were indifferent, please leave a review so that I know what you think about it. Also please go and check out my other fic, Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry. Also for that fic, expect the next chapter to be up in a couple of days or so.


End file.
